Christmas Miracle
by Awela
Summary: Our boys get the best surprise for Christmas.


**Just a little Christmas surprise. I couldn't decide which one-shot to publish this year and next Christmas is so far away... So I decided to publish both of them.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

Kurt loved Christmas. Ever since he had been a small child and his mother had filled their home with peace and love and so much happiness. It was his favourite holiday. Even if Elizabeth Hummel was long gone and he didn't even celebrate with his dad anymore because he had his own family. Okay, he had his own husband but it was the last Christmas they had to spend alone, just the two of them. Because within a few weeks, their first child would arrive and they would spend the next Christmas together with their beautiful daughter.

Kurt decided to make this Christmas just as wonderful as every other one he had had so far. Because even if it was only him and Blaine, Christmas was a magical holiday and it was worth spending his whole day in the kitchen and being frustrated for days to get everything he needed in time. Because once the night came, he and Blaine would sit down to have a delicious dinner together, they would chat and laugh and exchange presents and everything would be perfect. Or so Kurt hoped. Because as it seemed right now, nothing went according to the plan.

"I only asked you to get my clothes from the laundry" Kurt said in frustration when Blaine got home late that afternoon, with empty hands.

"I forgot about it, okay?" Blaine said. "It's not a big deal. You have plenty of other outfits..."

"But Christmas is special, Blaine" Kurt explained. "I can't exactly wear sweatpants and a dirty shirt."

"Why not? You know I don't care what you wear and it's just you and me..."

"So it doens't matter because it's just the two of us this time?" Kurt asked. Okay, he probably needed some time off because getting angry over some clothes was ridiculous.

"I already told you that I'm sorry..." Blaine said.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They shouldn't do this right now. It was Christmas, the holiday of love. And they loved each other. They weren't that kind of people who got into fights over the smallest things. And they definitely shouldn't start to do it right now when their life was about to change drastically.

"You're right" Kurt said quietly. "I just... You know how important Christmas is for me and this is the last time it's just the two of us. I want it to be special."

"And it will be special" Blaine smiled as he stepped to Kurt and put his arms around him. "Just every other year. It's special because you make it special for us. Even if there's noone but your stupid husband around to see it. I don't even deserve all these things."

"Of course you do" Kurt said and leaned forward to give Blaine a kiss. "I love you and I want to make this perfect just for you."

"Kurt, whatever we do, I know it will be perfect" Blaine smiled. "I have you and that's all that matters. I don't need presents or Christmas tree or that meal you're peparing in the kitchen - and what looks delicious, by the way. I would be happy with only having you in my arms because that's what really matters."

Kurt smiled and kissed his husband again. Blaine was absolutely perfect for him. He was so sweet and always knew how to make him smile. He was so lucky to have him.

"I might have another outfit I could wear tonight" he said quietly.

"I know for sure that you have" Blaine laughed. "Okay, honey. Tell me how I can help you."

"Could you make the salad? I will be ready with the turkey soon and then we can decorate the Christmas tree together" Kurt said.

"Excellent idea" Blaine winked.

They prepared their dinner together and when it was done, they went to the tree and decorated it. It was such a beautiful way to spend their day together. They made it slowly, remembering all the good memories they had shared together.

"Oh, I have a new one" Kurt said when they were done and stepped away from the tree. He grabbed a small box from the table and opened it, showing Blaine the cute little sock he had found in the mall a few weeks earlier. "I know we have about two weeks left but maybe she will arrive sooner and I want her to know that we didn't forget about her for a second."

"That's beautiful" Blaine said and helped Kurt hang the sock onto the tree.

"I can't believe we're gonna be parents soon" Kurt sighed.

"Me neither" Blaine smiled, glancing at the closed door of the nursery. "I can't wait to meet her."

"She will be so beautiful" Kurt said dreamily.

"Just like her dad" Blaine nodded. "And hopefully peaceful. I would like a baby that sleeps through the nights."

"Sweet dreams, honey" Kurt laughed.

"Who knows, maybe we will be lucky" Blaine shrugged.

"Well, we have two more weeks left" Kurt said, pulling Blaine into his arms. "We should use this little time we have the best we can."

"Like?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine, running his fingers down his back before grabbing his ass.

"Bedroom?" he whispered.

Blaine was about to nod when his phone beeped. He grabbed it without hesitation to check who it was. They had agreed with their surrogate that she could call them anytime, they would always be available. And as Blaine read the text, he knew that it was something they couldn't ignore.

"She's in labor!" Blaine gasped.

"What? But-but right now?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Looks like our little one wants to come now" Blaine said, seemingly in panic. "God! What should we do?"

"Go to the hospital, of course" Kurt said as he grabbed his husband's hand. "Come on, Blaine! We have to hurry!"

~ o ~

Kurt was so excited. They were in the hospital and it seemed like their surrogate would give birth to their first child soon. He was so happy. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought about their beautiful daughter they would soon hold in their arms. Unfortunately, it seemed like he was the only one feeling that way.

"Do you need something?" he asked Chrissy, remembering that although he was in heaven, the poor woman must have been in hell.

Sure, Chrissy was a strong woman. Although she was seemingly in a lot of pain, she was silent the whole time. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her body go through whatever pain it meant giving birth to a child. Considering that she was breathing heavily and she was covered in sweat, it must have been a horrible experience for her. Kurt couldn't be grateful enough for her for going through this for them.

"No" Chrissy managed to say.

She was such a strong woman, Kurt told himself again. No wonder they had chosen her. She was perfect, she was beautiful and smart and loved music and... And everything they needed. But none of that mattered now, nothing really mattered when they were about to welcome their first child. All that mattered was the health of their baby, nothing else. Because she was their daughter and they would love her with all of their hearts.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Blaine asked. It was the first time he talked since they had arrived, the sight keeping him in shock. He stayed in the background with his eyes glued at the woman in pain on the bed, completely frozen. He wasn't prepared for this.

"Yes!" Chrissy almost shouted.

"Would you like a massage? You know, to ease the pain" Kurt said.

"No. No, no, no. Just don't touch me" Chrissy replied.

She shut her eyes again and moaned as pain took over her body again.

"So it really hurts that much" Blaine muttered.

Once she was able to open her eyes again, Chrissy shot an angry glare at him, just at the same time as Kurt glared at his husband as well.

"Blaine, you're not helping" Kurt hissed and then turned back to Chrissy. He grabbed her hand, desperate to help her somehow. "You remember the breathing techniques, right? In and out, slowly."

Chrissy wanted to tell him that it was easier said than done but then the next contraction came and she wasn't able to talk anymore.

"It wasn't even a minute" Blaine commented from safe distance.

"Call the doctor" Kurt said.

"Are you sure? Because he said that..."

"Blaine! Just call the doctor, okay?" Kurt shouted. So much for a peaceful Christmas Eve.

"I-I can't do this" Chrissy said. "I can't go through this..."

"Of course you can" Kurt said encouragingly. "Scream if you want to or break my hand, whatever you need right now. We are here with you and we will help you get through this."

"For the baby" Chrissy said.

"For the baby" Kurt nodded in agreement. For their beautiful, perfect baby.

Blaine came back only a minute later, dragging an annoyed looking doctor with him.

"See? I think she's close" Blaine said. "You have to check on her before the baby falls out of her or something."

Kurt suppressed a laugh as he turned back to Chrissy. As if Blaine hadn't been around when they had read those books about childbirth...

"Everyone wants to give birth tonight" the doctor shook his head but checked on Chrissy without another word. His eyes widened in surprise when he realised that Blaine was right. "She's coming."

"Can you hear that?" Kurt laughed, squeezing Chrissy's hand. "Almost there. Just a little more."

Chrissy didn't seem to hear him anymore. The doctor told her repeatedly what she had to do and it looked like that was all she could focus on. She let go of Kurt's hand and closed her eyes, seemingly trying to get over this as soon as possible. Kurt moved back to his husband who was standing behind the doctor, watching the happenings with wide eyes. Kurt glanced at Blaine in concern. He seemed weirdly pale and quiet.

"Blaine? You okay?" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Blaine said.

Yeah. Choosing to stay in the room while Chrissy gave birth was definitely a bad idea. This sight would haunt him in his nightmares until the end of his life.

"Don't you dare" Kurt said seriously. But once he saw what made Blaine freak out, he turned away as well, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Just... don't watch."

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do" Blaine nodded.

But only a minute later, a loud voice filled the room and both men forgot about their fears and looked down at the little crying baby in the doctor's hands. She was red and wrinkled and covered in that disgusting stuff that would surely have made Blaine sick in any other situation but not now. Because that crying little angel was their own child.

"Blaine..." Kurt managed to say through his tears. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He wanted to pull the baby into his arms and hold her forever.

"She's so beautiful" Blaine whispered. He was crying as well.

"A little girl but I guess you already knew that" the doctor said.

Soon after that, although they had no idea how, Blaine and Kurt ended up on the couch on the other side of the room, holding their newborn child who was now wrapped in a blanket. They were all silent. The baby looked like she had no idea what was going on around her and her fathers... They were enjoying the first euphoriac minutes together as a family.

"Look at her eyes" Blaine said quietly. "Have you ever seen such bright blue eyes?"

"And that perfect nose."

"That curly hair."

"Those little hands."

"Good mix" Chrissy agreed.

Both men looked up at her, remembering the first time that they weren't alone.

"God, we completely forgot about you..." Kurt said awkwardly. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, guys" Chrissy winked. "No more contractions, no more kids tearing me apart from the inside... I'm perfectly fine, really."

Kurt and Blaine returned to their baby again, lost in the sight.

"I could keep watching her all day."

"Me too."

"Can we do that?"

"I don't think so" Kurt smirked and decided that it was his turn to hold the baby. He carefully took her from Blaine and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, honey" he said gently. "We are so happy you finally arrived."

"We've been waiting for you forever" Blaine nodded.

"What is her name?" Chrissy asked.

"Elizabeth" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time and then smiled at each other.

"Just like my mom" Kurt explained.

"Our little Christmas miracle" Blaine cooed, stroking Elizabeth's cheek gently.

Kurt couldn't agree more. If there was a perfect way to celebrate Christmas, it was definitely this.


End file.
